Runaway Love
by HadiqaJ
Summary: Liam Payne One Shot...Liam asked, "You don't know how happy I am of seeing you. We can finally be together." Liam pinched his own arm, analyzing the reality of the situation."Ever thought there was a reason I left?" Scarlett shot.. DISCLAIMER!


This may seen painfully long, but it took a lot of time and effort to write so please bear with me :)

I'm seriously so nervous to hear the reaction, so please please give feedback!

xxx

* * *

**Runaway Love**

.

**I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us, it'll never be enough  
I won't stop until I find my runaway love**

.

_Dear Liam,_

_I don't know where to begin. I want you to know that I love you so so much. Every minute I spent with you made life worth living. You're the most incredible person ever. But there's just one thing... Please understand that you haven't done anything wrong, you did the opposite actually. You are amazing and the definition of perfect. I've just decided that at this point, it would be best for us to go our separate ways. My decisions has been made and believe me, this will be good for both of us. You still have a big career ahead of you and I don't want to be stopping you from living your dreams. By the time you get this letter, I will already be out of the house with all my things and on my way. I know it doesn't make sense at the time, but you need to trust me. Again I have to say, nothing is your fault. Please don't come after me. I love you Liam James Payne, now and forever. I've had the best days with you and all I ask is you remember me._

_Always yours, Scarlett_

xxx

Liam read the letter one more time before folding it carefully and putting it in his wallet. '4 years' he thought. On this date it was exactly 4 years since Scarlett had left. She left with no word, just the letter in Liam's wallet. Liam didn't know to this day why she left him. The two were an inseparable couple; they planned on spending their lives together. Liam had convinced himself that it was somehow his fault. Though Scarlett stated in the letter otherwise, but what else?

Every day since then, the letter was the first Liam read every morning. Scarlett was his first real love. Every relationship before her was a mistake. Even in the 4 years time, every girl he was with was a mistake. Liam thought it was because he compared every girl to Scarlett. Her perfectness used to be his...and he couldn't place that he let her go like that. Of course every morning Liam didn't cry, but it still made his stomach feel sick.

She was gone and always will be. Alone in the world without Liam's protection and care.

Liam exhaled deeply and pushed his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Louis' eyes.

"Thinking about her?" He asked. Louis didn't even have to mention the name because Scarlett was always on Liam's mind. Liam sighed again. "Mate, it's been what, 4 years? Do I really have to have this talk with you every morning?" Louis patted Liam's back then left him standing there alone.

_'Depressed and in Payne, Liam'_ was what the world called him. Liam barely smiled and meant it. He had just been so broken without her. Everything he did reminded him of Scarlett, from watching their movie to walking on their beach. Would he ever get over her, Liam didn't know. Sometimes he wondered if he ever went across Scarlett's mind like how she always traveled his. Liam wondered if she was even the least shattered. Had Scarlett moved on? He prayed she didn't.

Scarlett had probably found another man. One much better than Liam. One who wouldn't make a mistake not even he realized, to drive her away. The thought made Liam distressed. Scarlett was probably already settled down with a family of her own with someone else. Wherever she was, Liam hoped the best for her.

Liam stepped out of the house and down the street. Something he always did, this time taking a new route to get lost in. He wandered the streets of London, exploring non-familiar roads. He had his hood on low and shades to keep his identity to his self. The reason today, of all days in the 4 years he was extra sad, was because that night he had a dream. A nightmare more accurately.

In the nightmare, Liam found Scarlett. But the faster he ran up to her, the further she was. He called out for her, but all sound in the dream was muffled. When he finally grabbed a hold of her hand, she began fading. Liam desperately held on to Scarlett as her image slowly began slipping through his fingers. Liam fell to the floor in tears. He let her go once, and again in a nightmare.

The reality-Liam stopped walking and crumpled to the ground at the thought. He hugged his knees as tears hastily fell down. Every drop full of emotion and the soreness he felt. He would never see Scarlett again. Liam's eyes stung and his body shivered. No matter what others lead him to believe he knew deep down the truth, but even he wanted the whole of it. What had Liam done that caused Scarlett to runaway? He feebly whipped his tears, trying his hardest to blink them back. The ground was stiff under him, and the wind brushed against him icily.

_This was the mess a single girl could leave a boy in._

Liam stood up and continued down the road. Despite his break down earlier, Liam found the strength to keep going. He was going to have to be strong, not only for his self, but for Scarlett.

Liam trudged past dozens of houses, everyone looked so happy. In one of them through the window he saw a couple kissing. This made his legs feel weak and his heart even more broken. Above all it made him mad, he was being selfish but he didn't care.

Liam thought about how self-centered he was acting. So what if Scarlett did leave because of something he did? She obviously must have moved on then. But what had Liam even done? The question always made him feel miserable. He was happy when he was with Scarlett; he wanted to be with her forever. Never did it occur to him that she wasn't feeling the same way. But now that he thought of it, the week before she left him, she did seem _different._ It seemed like something was bothering her, or that she was hiding something. Liam had asked her a couple of times; maybe it was a couple times too less.

Kicking stones as he strolled, Liam sighed once more.

_It took him 4 years to finally come to the decision that it was time to move on._

The sound of children laughing filled the streets as Liam walked beside a Playschool full of little toddlers. Young and carefree, they were all. Little did they know that the whole relationship business will soon occur to them and they'd all end up heartbroken. Liam shook his head, was it his fault he was mad at the rest of the world? He was done thinking Scarlett and him could've lasted, he was done going through break up after break up.

He was done with love.

He stood there for a minute, taking in each of the children having a good time, being radiant and cheerful. A few of the Young looked at him. Liam shot them one of his signature fake-smiles, kindly waving back at them. An elderly lady raised her brow at him, but he smiled to her as well, indicating he wasn't a creepy pedophile.

Just as he was about to turn to walk away, his frame came crashing into another. Shocked by the sudden contact with the stranger, Liam put his hand on his head. "Ouch." He muttered to his self.

"I'm so sorry!" said a girl, who had turned red. She was about Liam's age, dressed in formal clothing.

"It's fine." Liam dismissed. The two awkwardly stood there for a brief second before the girl scurried past Liam. Liam plainly shrugged and continued down the street.

_It never occurred to him at that moment._

A few steps later, he stopped walking. The playschool was still by his side, though he was almost past it all. But while he was stopped, his thoughts came to life. Liam turned at once, looking behind him. The girl was still walking in the opposite direction. That moment though, she stopped walking as well. She turned around almost accordingly, and the two, even if they were quite distant now, met eyes. The second their eyes clicked, the girl quickly tore away. Instead, she stared at the playground of children, not daring to look back.

Liam blinked his eyes, then shook his head and turned around. He hadn't intended on stopping, it was just something his body made him do. Or was it his _heart?_

Liam continued agitating his head to his self, he must be crazy. Without so much as a glance back, Liam walked on.

.

**I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool, trying to be cool..  
What you expect me to do? I'm just trying to find, find, find..  
Sweet love of mine**

**.**

The vibration in his pocket indicated that it was time to start heading back. Whoa, time flies when you're walking aimlessly in the streets of London while depressed and alone. _Not._

The whole walk the only thing he could think about was that girl, he needed to get his mind off the wild thoughts circulating him. Liam started his mosey back to the house. But the minute he reached the Child Playschool, he saw the girl still standing there. She was watching the children play, admiring the happiness and bliss. This time, Liam walked straight to the girl and instead of swiftly walking past, he stopped right beside her. Being uncomfortable by the situation, the girl faced Liam, her brows furrowed.

Liam took off his shades and examined the girl. Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness...much like his own. Her brown hair was up in an elegant bun, a too mature look for her young face. Her eye brows were thin and curved to perfection and her lips were a shocking adult cherry. She was wearing a fitted coat on the slim dress shirt and formal black skirt. Liam was lost in thoughts, the girl awkwardly coughed.

Liam shook his head, it was past official now._ He was definitely crazy._

But the way her eyelashes batted her cheek for a millisecond, and the way she licked her bottom lip every so often: was all too familiar. Maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

"Scarlett?" He breathed. It seemed like time had froze. The girl stared back in shock, unable to move. "Scarlett, is it really you?" whispered the boy in front of her. He touched her cheek but she pushed it back, incapable of looking him in the eyes.

'This can't be real' she thought, 'How does he still remember my name?'

Liam ignored how shocked the girl was acting; he swallowed and looked at her solemnly. He touched her cheek again, feeling her with his fingers to make sure of it. "It really is you." He said quietly. Tears welded up in Scarlett's eyes and she blinked to keep them from falling. The thought still couldn't sit in her brain. Looking in the affectionate brown eyes of Liam's, Scarlett just wanted to break down. She saw in his eyes, pain and damage, all that she knew was her causing. Unable to speak, let alone think, Scarlett closed her own.

His hand was still on her cheek, warm against her cold skin. "Yes Liam," She spoke through whispers. "It's me." Reopening her eyes, she saw the look on Liam's face. He seemed relieved yet still not believing it. He cupped both cheeks and pulled her closer, about to crash his lips onto hers.

But that's when Scarlett harshly pulled back, dodging Liam's lips. The whole reason she ran away sprang back to her.

"No." She said to him, trying her hardest to be strong. "I don't need this." Failing miserably, Scarlett's voice quivered. Why she wrote a letter was because she knew she wouldn't be able to say it to Liam. Even if it was 4 years ago, Liam still had that affect on her and even if Scarlett tried her hardest to forget about him...she still loved him. _He isn't supposed to know that though;_ Scarlett needed him to hate her. That was what she was dreading, but also what she required.

She wished he could've forgotten about her, it would have made the situation so much easier.

"Scarlett, what are you talking about?" Liam asked, "You don't know how happy I am of seeing you. We can finally be together." Liam pinched his own arm, analyzing the reality of the situation.

"Ever thought there was a reason I left?" Scarlett shot, she had to be a bitch to him. Simplicity, the least of the condition, was if Liam could just hate her.

Liam on the other hand couldn't believe the words from Scarlett's mouth. All the assumptions he had were back only this time he knew they were true. Scarlett really did leave because of something Liam did. Liam was unable to move yet again. With one look at Liam, trying her hardest to continue her bluntness, Scarlett turned away from him.

Through the 4 years time, all Scarlett wanted to do was move on, expecting Liam would do the same. She knew it wouldn't be possible to move on with Liam being famous, his face in every magazine and TV add. There was no escape of him, but surely he could've forgetting a normal being like her?

"But Scarlett." Liam said desperately, "I still love you, even 4 years later. I haven't been properly _living._ I was depressed. You're a part of me Scarlett, all these years and I need you more than ever." Liam's words sunk in Scarlett, tears threatening to escape.

"You were supposed to forget about me." She mumbled, keeping in her sobs and staring ahead of her. Liam's eyes caved in her side, making all this harder.

"You said in the letter to not forget you." As Liam said this, he got his wallet and took out the letter. Scarlett turned her head on the absolute brim of cracking.

"You aren't supposed to still have that." She spoke almost silently, her face burning and body trembling. While Scarlett was trying to get over him all these days, Liam was trying his hardest to keep every bit of her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Liam said abruptly. "You can't still hate me for, _God knows,_ I've done!" Scarlett tensed at his sudden outburst. Liam noticed her state and reached for her hands, intertwining their fingers. Scarlett's eyes glued to her fidgeting hands in his, fighting back the heavy emotion as much as she could handle. "Scarlett...Look at me." Liam said sternly. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Finally, the drops took flight one by one, streaming effortlessly down Scarlett's rose cheeks.

"I...I can't have this..." Scarlett sighed, her voice uneven. Before Liam could protest, Scarlett pulled from him again, breaking their clasped hands.

.

**Why can't I find, the love of mine? When you're standing right in front of my face?  
Oh why? I must be blind. How did I let you get away? **

**.**

"Please don't cry." Liam said. Scarlett stepped back shaking her head. The tears frantically fell down, staining her face. "Just...Just tell me why." Liam reasoned softly.

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, her mind wild of all she wanted to say to him but simply couldn't.

"Liam I..." She suppressed her voice from quivering, "I just..."

Just then Scarlett felt someone grip onto the bottom of her legs, tugging on her coat. Liam looked quizzically at the child who was at Scarlett's knees.

"Mom, why are you crying?" said the blithe voice of the little girl.

"Mom?" Liam repeated in shock. Scarlett looked to the ground violently. "She's your...your _daughter?_"

The toddler blinked her eyes at Liam curiously. "Who are you?"

"Darcy, this is not the right time." He heard Scarlett whisper venomously at the innocent child. "Go play with your friends."

"No." The little girl whined, "I want to go home."

"Go play with your friends." Scarlett demanded, pushing the child away.

The toddler let out a scream, her face reddening as tears tormented down her tiny face. "You never listen to me!" She cried.

"Stop crying and leave mommy alone!" Scarlett commanded brutally. The child covered her eyes with her hands as she cried some more. She slowly treaded up to Liam, her breathing patchy of crying.

Liam bent down and picked the weeping kid. "Why are you yelling at her? She's done nothing wrong!" argued Liam. If anything, a crying kid is the worst sight for Liam.

"Put my daughter down now!" Scarlett fought back, her tears as worse as the child's.

"Stop yelling at her." Liam said through gritted teeth, rubbing the back of the little girls head.

"I know how to raise my own daughter." Scarlett shot bitterly as she pulled at the girl. She began to scream, squirming in Liam's arms. "Put her down!" Scarlett yelled again.

Liam carefully put the toddler down, not from Scarlett's demand but for Liam's own sake.

"Come here Darcy." Scarlett held her arms to her own offspring.

Darcy shook her head, sitting stubbornly on the ground whilst huffing crossly.

"Look what you've done!" Scarlett scowled at Liam. "You've made my own daughter against me!"

"So that was it, wasn't it?" Liam said, throwing Scarlett off guard.

"What are you talking about?" She creased her temple.

"Darcy, how old are you?" Liam said, ignoring Scarlett's question.

"F-four." She muttered steadying her pants.

Liam glared at Scarlett, expecting her to speak. "Well?"

"What?" She asked.

"Why the fuck did you cheat on me?" Liam threw his hands back.

"Don't swear, there's a child right there!" Scarlett shouted.

"Well you're daughter should know what kind of a mother she has!" Liam snarled. "How many guys did you fuck behind my back anyways?"

When Scarlett didn't reply, Liam's anger aroused. He took the crumpled letter and ripped it in shreds, throwing it on the ground.

"I can't believe I wasted my life on you!"

Scarlett closed her eyes, unable to see Liam like this. Well, at least he hates her now.

Liam rubbed his wet eyes with his sleeve then stared at Scarlett one last lengthy time. "I want to see the father, congratulate him on having a kid with you." Liam said scornfully, "I hope we never meet again."

Scarlett opened her eyes and stared at Liam traumatized.

"Slut."

With that, Liam pushed past her. Scarlett stood there emotionless, more petrified than before. Liam's spiteful words in every inch of her mind.

Liam kept walking, his fists clenched.

"You're the father." Said a voice almost silently, but Liam heard it.

He turned around dubiously, not believing what he had heard.

Scarlett stood there, holding the 4-year-old's hand.

"What the..." Liam began.

"You're the father Liam James Payne." Scarlett stated weakly. "I'm sorry." She and Darcy turned around and started walking in the converse direction. Liam stared behind them with his lips parted and eyes swollen.

"Scarlett wait," He called. But she didn't stop, she kept walking away.

Liam wasn't going to let her go now; not again.

_Not for the 3rd time._

"Scarlett!" He called again, racing after her. He reached for her arm, making her stop. She stared at him miserably, shaking her head. Tightening her grip on Darcy, Scarlett pulled past Liam's hold.

"Please stop." Liam pleaded, walking behind her. But she kept walking forward, faster each step.

_Running away again, leaving Liam to saunter behind his Runaway Love like a lost puppy._

"Please don't do this Scarlett." Liam begged with effortless tears. "Don't leave me again, please."

His voice was only behind her, but to Scarlett it seemed miles away. She kept walking, shaking her head rowdily. She felt her daughter release herself from her deathly grip but that didn't keep her from walking. Scarlett walked faster and faster, leaving the rest of the world behind her.

Her walks broke into a sprint, her mind set on only one thing.

Escaping this nightmare._ Escaping this world._

She felt her legs go weak and she collapsed on the ground. Hot torrents of grief coursing out her eyes.

This was all too much for her.

Scarlett whimpered; she felt herself go completely empty and distant from the world.

Why was this happening to her? She was only _21._

Her breathing was rapid and jagged, her whole body was numb and worst of all, she felt her heart deaden.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself, ready to give up.

That moment, she felt warm arms wrap around, pulling her into their chest. Scarlett didn't bother fighting back; instead she continued to wail out a goodbye to the universe.

"Shh..." She heard his voice, closer this time. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I'm sorry." She repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." said the voice. "I'm the one who's sorry."

Scarlett shook her head haphazardly. "I'm sorry."

Liam held onto Scarlett tighter, letting his emotion drops fall onto her head. "I got you babe." He confirmed, "I'm never letting you go." Scarlett seemed to ease at his words, shaking less.

Darcy touched Liam's shoulder, her immense eyes staring at him frightened. Liam put his other arm around her tiny shoulders, joining her in the embrace.

"Liam, I'm so..." Scarlett was going to say, but he pushed his lips onto hers, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you." Liam said.

For the first time in 4 years, Liam and Scarlett smiled.

"I love you too." Scarlett said, tightening her arms around his chest.

Liam pulled Scarlett and Darcy firmly, afraid that if he let go they'd be gone forever. "I'm never letting you go." He said again, every ounce of passion in his words.

"I know you won't." whispered Scarlett.

The three sat there on the ground, in each other's arms. They were imperfect, both Scarlett and Liam knew that; but the world's opinion was the least of their worries.

_The child, the pop star and the runaway love; united at last, will stay together forever._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I was originally going to post this next week, but I got a lot of messages on here and tumblr saying to post sooner, so ya!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this, as it was EXTREMELY hard to write...don't ask why..;)**_

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on Complicated, Never Say Forever and Shawty With You. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying what I write; you guys are my inspirations. And honestly, to all saying they wanted more of Shawty with you...I'm speechless. I thought it sucked to be honest :P But you're comments were what encouraged me to write this! I have not planned at all do a sequel, but perhaps one of you lovelies could message me an idea? ;) **_

_**Please please please review :D I love you guys so much! xx**_

_**-HadiqaJ**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
